


Waterloo

by badshewolf



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, i will never let Jongdae/pinterest die, jongdae and toben are mentioned for like a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badshewolf/pseuds/badshewolf
Summary: All Kyungsoo wants is for Chanyeol to propose to him for once and for all.





	Waterloo

**_Waterloo - I was defeated, you won the war_ **

****

Kyungsoo sighs as he plops on the bed face down, he groans and grabs the edges of his pillow with strength enough to rip them.

He turns around so he is staring at the ceiling, images going through his head like a movie and he still can't comprehend how in earth it is taking so long.

He has given Chanyeol every sign that he _wants to take their relationship further_ meaning _ASK ME TO FUCKING MARRY YOU._

Is not that he can't ask Chanyeol to marry him, he could do it, he _would_ do it, but being honest there's just something about being proposed to, is like a dream he has it's silly he knows but dreaming is free for everyone.

He wants to hear from Chanyeol that he wants to marry him; he already knows he wants to marry Chanyeol, but he is starting to doubt Chanyeol wants to marry him.

He frowns at the thought, they have been together for five years, sharing the same home for three years, and they’re even raising a puppy for a year now! They're already practically married, why won't Chanyeol want to marry him? He never imagined Chanyeol as the type of man that would fear commitment; after all he was the one to ask Kyungsoo out and then the one that made their relationship official.

It made no sense to Kyungsoo.

He has done every move to let his boyfriend know that he aspires to more for them, when they were laying on their bed watching some cheesy drama in the moment the lead actor proposes to the lead actress he casually let it slip that the proposal was so sweet and perfect and that he wouldn't doubt to marry someone if they proposed like that which earned him just a hum and nod from his boyfriend.

He even got a Pinterest account (Jongdae’s suggestion) where he pinned anything wedding related and left it open on Chanyeol’s laptop  on purpose so he would see how much he was invested in this marriage thing, when Chanyeol would just close the tab and do his own thing, Kyungsoo screamed internally but he kept his composure.

He got bolder after that, going to the point that he pretended to be browsing in his own laptop to then suddenly call Chanyeol to show him the photo of a random engagement ring, telling him that it was the perfect engagement ring - even though he didn't actually think so but whatever makes the thing- only to get an “Woah yeah, really pretty, that wouldn't fit your small hand though, maybe for a longer hand right?”  That left Kyungsoo seeing red.

And now here he was, on their bedroom staring at the ceiling, feeling hopeless and wailing in his despair when he heard the door getting opened.

“There you are baby, I came home and didn't find you, something wrong” Chanyeol asked as he sat slowly on the other side of the bed right next to Kyungsoo.

“Everything, why won't you ask me to marry you” Kyungsoo thought as he unconsciously pouted.

“Awwww baby don't pout, is it because you miss Toben? He'll be back from my sister's place tomorrow don't worry” Chanyeol said as he caressed softly Kyungsoo’s cheek and gave him a small smile that showed his dimple.

Kyungsoo’s heart bursted with love at the loving way Chanyeol caressed and stared at him.

That was it, Chanyeol has won, he couldn't hold it anymore, fuck the dream of being proposed to, he just wants to be Chanyeol’s husband.

“Fucking marry me” he blurted out without even thinking that cursing wasn't fit for a marriage proposal.

Chanyeol stopped caressing him and his smile was replaced by a frown.

Kyungsoo’s stomach started doing back flips inside of him; Did Chanyeol really didn't want to marry him?

“You did all that research just to propose to me like this? I thought you were preparing something big” his frown was now replaced by a pout.

Chanyeol looked beautiful with a pout on his face, made him look even more innocent than he already was, but right now Kyungsoo didn't have the time to admire it because, did he hear well? Are his ears betraying him?

“You thought I was planning to propose to you?” he asked lifting himself by his elbows to be at the same eye level as Chanyeol.

“Well yeah, you have been leaving clues all over the place” Chanyeol said, a confused look on his face.

“I WAS LEAVING CLUES FOR **YOU** TO PROPOSE TO ME” Kyungsoo screamed exasperated because honestly only his luck to have his boyfriend think his efforts were for himself to propose.

Chanyeol eyes grew three sizes bigger and his jaw hanged to his shoulders.

“Y-you, but I thought, then, oh my God I got it all wrong, I thought you were leaving all this clues just to know my opinion and make things perfect. I'm so dumb” Chanyeol said as he hid his face between his hands.

“You're not dumb” Kyungsoo said taking Chanyeol’s hands off his face lovingly and took them between his own caressing them softly “Well maybe a little, but I'm the biggest dumb here, it doesn't matter who proposes, the only thing that matters is that someone does”.

Chanyeol smiled and nodded at him, muttering a soft “Sorry anyways”.

“So, what's your answer?” Kyungsoo asked “I don't have a ring or anything, but we could get that later” he kissed Chanyeol’s ring finger “That'll do for now”

Chanyeol smiled brightly and widely at him, blushing a little.

“Yes of course I'll marry you, I’m not that dumb, maybe we both can get engagement rings so it'll be like we both proposed, so, Do Kyungsoo, will you marry me as well?” he followed Kyungsoo’s actions and kissed his ring finger.

Kyungsoo smiled widely, his mouth forming a perfect heart shape, his eyes almost fulling closing.

“Yes, I'll marry you Park Chanyeol”

 

**_Waterloo - Promise to love you forever more_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hope you read this, i have a few things to say:  
> 1- The bolted lyrics are from ABBA'S Waterloo, if you aren't familiar with the historical event Waterloo is the battle were Napoleon surrender, the song is about surrending to love, check it out is an oldie but goldie.  
> 2- This is kind of like a goodbye fic, i noticed my fics don't do too well and maybe I'm really lacking at this writting thing, i will continue to write bc it makes me happy but most probably i won't be posting my fics anymore, about my ongoing fics, i will finish them hopefully by the end of the year and upload them at once, i won't leave nothing incomplete, but new fics won't be posted since i know they're going to flop anyways.  
> 3- Thank you to anyone that has ever commented or left a kudos or even just read and left no feedback at all on my fics, you warmed my heart and it was fun while it lasted, if any of you is interested i have a twitter acc: @badshewolf96 i'll be posting my ideas and some prompts of the fics i write there if you're interested in reading them DM me and we'll find a way <3  
> Once again thank you to everyone that supported me, especially my girl Aline who is always there to read these shitty fics of mine and always helps me with them, luv u girl.  
> Farewell it was lovely while it lasted.


End file.
